Question: Omar walked to a gift store in the morning and, after browsing for 23 minutes, decided to buy a game for $4.42. Omar handed the salesperson $5.66 for his purchase. How much change did Omar receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Omar received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money he paid. The amount Omar paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Omar received. ${5}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Omar received $1.24 in change.